Veneficus: hoofdstuk 6
600px|centre 3 November 2018 7:13 Woelend in bed lag Izak na te denken. Hij had die nacht nauwelijks geslapen en de gedeeltes waarin hij wel had geslapen waren onrustig en vol met nachtmerries. Hij had nog steeds niet een beslissing kunnen nemen, maar hij was gelukkig inmiddels wel wat rustiger en helderder in zijn hoofd geworden. Hij gaapte. Opeens kreeg Izak een geweldige ingeving. Hij had zo klein gedacht tot nu toe! Als deze magie, of wat het ook was, echt zou werken zou hij niet alleen Fabian terughalen, maar ook zijn ouders! En grootouders! En nog veel meer mensen! Hij zou talloze mensen terug kunnen halen, maar niet te veel want dan zou de wereld overbevolkt raken. Hij zou op deze manier de controle kunnen hebben over de Aarde! Iedereen zou hem waarderen. Maar misschien zou dat allemaal niet kunnen, misschien zou deze magie hiertoe niet in staat zijn. Maar toch, vijf mensen doden om waarschijnlijk veel meer mensen te redden? Dit veranderde het hele dilemma. Hij was echt zo dom geweest, waarom had hij dit nou niet eerder gezien? Hij moest dit risico nemen, voor de mensheid. Maar kon hij dat wel? Wat als hij straks in de limousine zat en hij het lef er niet voor had om ze te vermoorden. Dan zou hij echt problemen hebben. Waarom moet hij ook altijd weer degene zijn bij wie het tegenzat! Maar als hij dit achter de rug had, dan zou het hem nooit meer tegenzitten. Na een lange tijd had hij een beslissing genomen. Hij ging het doen. Hij ging de president en zijn bodyguards vermoorden. Voor het bestwil van de wereld. Ook al wist hij dat het het juiste was om te doen zat het Izak nog steeds niet lekker dat hij vijf mensen koelbloedig ging vermoorden. Hij kleedde zich aan en pakte de messen. Oh, wacht, hij moest nog ontbijten. Waarom zou ik? Het eten is toch smerig. Hij twijfelde of hij nu al zou gaan. Aan de ene kant zou hij nu makkelijker weg kunnen komen aangezien de meeste mensen nog sliepen, maar aan de andere kant zou hij dan best lang moeten wachten. Hij besloot te gaan. Anders dan moest hij net zo goed hier wachten. Met de zwarte doos onder zijn arm sloop hij de trap af. Hij keek rond of er iemand in de hoofdruimte was. Tot zijn grote opluchting zag Izak niemand zitten. Hij deed de deur naar buiten zachtjes open. Hij schrok zich rot toen hij de deur hoorde kraken. Gelukkig had niemand het gehoord, dacht hij. Hij rende door de deur naar buiten de straat op. Zo, dat was ook weer achter de rug. Hij zuchtte bij alleen al het aanzicht van het bushokje. Hij ging zitten. Naast hem zat een jongen die ongeveer een jaar ouder was dan hij. Dit zou misschien wel de laatste keer zijn dat hij in dit bushokje zat! Misschien zat hij nu te optimistisch te denken, maar als dit goed zou gaan zou de kans groot zijn dat hij hier in ieder geval niet vaak meer hoefde te zitten. Even later kwam de bus aan. Izak stapte in en ging ergens voorin zitten en verstopte de zwarte doos naast hem. Izak stapte langzaam over een steegje. Zijn benen begonnen bijna moe te worden. Hij was bijna bij de weg aangekomen waar president Rusell langs zou rijden. Hij zag door de bomen heen de weg al. Toen hij bij de weg was aangekomen liep hij een rondje. Ja, dit was de goede plek. Hij keek op zijn telefoon. Hij had waarschijnlijk nog iets meer dan een uur voordat de president er zou komen, dus hij kon nog wel even oefenen met zijn messen. Hij ging in het bos staan en legde zijn doos neer. Hij ging op zijn hurken zitten en haalde twee messen uit de doos. Hij stond op en liep het bos in. Plotseling ging hij met een mes in beide handen rennen. Hij gooide ineens een van de messen recht in een boom. Even later gooide hij ook de ander, die net zoals zijn voorganger diep in een boom belandde. Izak glansde van trots, hij had zichzelf gewoon in een week tijd fatsoenlijk bijgebracht hoe hij messen moest werpen! Toen besefte hij dat de messen straks niet in een boom zouden zitten, maar in levende mensen. Izak kreeg alleen al buikpijn bij het idee. Hij liep terug naar de bomen waar hij de messen in had gegooid en trok ze eruit. Met weer de twee messen in zijn handen rende hij nogmaals door het bos heen en gooide hij weer de twee messen naar verschillende bomen. Izak stopte met rennen en keek om. Hij zag dat beide messen niet in de bomen waren geland, maar dat ze op de grond lagen. Oh nee, dat kon niet goed zijn. Wat als het straks ook fout ging als hij de president ging vermoorden. Hij wist niet eens helemaal zeker of hij wel wílde dat het goed zou gaan. Maar dan toch, wat als het fout ging en hij levenslang in de cel moest? Nee, hij had het waarschijnlijk gewoon een keer fout gedaan, hij moest zich niet zorgen maken. Hij raapte de messen op en ging het nogmaals proberen. Dit keer kwam een mes in een boom terecht en landde de andere op de grond. Nu begon Izak zich toch echt zorgen te maken. Izak probeerde zichzelf wijs te maken dat het alleen maar kwam door de zenuwen, maar vanbinnen wist hij dat het niet waar was. Hij pakte de messen weer en ging zo door met oefenen. Langzamer hand ging het steeds beter, maar het ging nog steeds niet goed genoeg. Gefrustreerd gooide Izak een mes en de grond. Waarom lukte het niet fatsoenlijk? Hij had de hele week geoefend en telkens was het goed gegaan. Waarom nou net nu niet? Hij pakte zijn telefoon en keek hoe laat het was. Over ongeveer een kwartier zou de president komen. Izak moest zich gaan klaarmaken. Hij pakte alle messen uit de doos en verstopte ze in de lange doorlopende zak van zijn trui. Hij moest zichzelf schaafwonden laten hebben. Hij moest wel, anders dan zou het niet realistisch overkomen dat hij gevallen was. Hij rende keihard over de weg. Zichzelf laten vallen zou heel makkelijk moeten zijn in vergelijking met vijf mensen vermoorden. Toch zei zijn instinct hem dat hij het niet moest doen. Maar ja, hij moest voor nu even zijn instinct negeren en naar zijn gezonde verstand luisteren. Izak sprong door de lucht en landde op zijn knieën en armen. ‘Auww!!!’ hij riep het onbewust hardop uit. Hij zat onder de schaafwonden en bloed. Het brandde als vuur. Eigenlijk was het goed dat het zoveel pijn deed want dan zou het makkelijker zijn om te spelen hoeveel pijn hij had. Hopelijk zou de president snel komen. Hij besloot een arm over zijn buik te leggen om het te laten lijken alsof het daar pijn deed en om zijn messen iets minder zichtbaar te maken. Toen hoorde hij in de verte het geluid van een auto. Izak ging snel in een gewonde positie liggen. Wat als het een andere auto was?! Ineens raakte Izak in paniek. Toen zag Izak de limousine langzaam om de hoek komen. Hij was even opgelucht als dat hij in paniek was. De witte limousine stopte langzaam. Hij zag dat een bodyguard die voorin zit hem nauwkeurig door het raam heen inspecteerde. Hij deed de deur van de auto open en stapte naar buiten. ‘H-help’, jammerde Izak. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ vroeg de man op een toon die een mengeling van begrip en voorzichtigheid. ‘I-ik ben gevallen, ik denk dat ik iets gekneusd heb’, zei Izak hij voelde zijn hart sneller gaan kloppen. ‘Wil je anders mee naar binnen?’ vroeg de man. Izak knikte, bang dat zijn stem hem zou verraden. De man liep heel even terug naar de limousine en fluisterde iets naar de president, die iets terug fluisterde. De bodyguard knikte. Toen bedacht hij dat hij helemaal niet zou moeten weten dat de president in de auto zat. Izak zette met opzet grote ogen op. ‘Wa-was dat president Rusell?!’ zei Izak, die ongeloof en enthousiasme probeerde door te laten klinken in zijn stem. ‘Jazeker’, zei de bodyguard. ‘Moeten we anders een ambulance bellen?’ vroeg de man. ‘Nee, ik denk dat dat niet nodig is, mijn vader is ook arts, dus als er toch iets aan de hand is dan kan hij me wel helpen,’ kreunde Izak. Hij was verbaasd hoe snel hij al die leugens verzon. ‘Alleen kunnen jullie me misschien naar het busstation brengen, want lopen gaat denk ik niet echt heel goed.’ Hij wees naar zijn been. De man leek even na te denken. ‘Is goed’, mompelde hij. Hij bood Izak zijn hand aan. Izak nam de hand aan en stond zo op. Hij legde zijn andere arm over zijn buik. Als ze nou maar niet de messen zouden zien! De man hielp Izak naar de limousine en deed de deur voor hem open. ‘Ga hier maar zitten’, zei de man. Hij wees een plek aan naast een bodyguard. Izak ging kreunend zitten. Tussen hem en de president in zat een bodyguard. ‘Wow! Bent u echt Jan Rusell?’ vroeg Izak zo enthousiast mogelijk. ‘Jazeker, jongeman’, antwoordde hij. De leren stoel waar hij op zat was heel comfortabel. Izak was helemaal misselijk om wat hij op het punt stond te doen. Hij moest het snel doen voordat ze weer in de mensenmenigte waren. Izak pakte voorzichtig twee messen. Hij zou de president als laatste vermoorden, bij hem was de kans het kleinst dat hij een pistool bij zich had. Izak haatte zichzelf om wat hij ging doen. Het leek alsof de bodyguard naast hem iets wilde zeggen. Vliegensvlug stak hij een mes in zijn keel. Immens veel bloed stroomde uit zijn keel. Hij maakte nog een paar rochelende geluiden om vervolgens voor altijd stil te worden. Zijn andere mes gooide hij naar de bodyguard die voor hem zat. Hij mikte alweer op de keel. Het mes trof zijn doel volledig. Bloed spatte uit zijn keel. De president naast Izak was doodsbang. Voor hem zag hij dat de chauffeur was gestopt met rijden. De andere bodyguard had een pistool in zijn handen op Izak gericht. Oh, nee Izak bukte gauw. Hij hoorde een oorverdovende knal die hem vertelde dat de man geschoten had. Hij bewoog heen en weer door de limousine terwijl hij nogmaals twee messen pakte. Toen zag hij dat de man weer ging schieten. Izak liet zich op de grond vallen. Hij hoorde weer een knal. Izak stond op en gooide zijn mes naar de man met het pistool in zijn hand, maar terwijl hij dat deed schoot de man voor een derde keer. Izak sprong zo snel mogelijk opzij. Hij hoorde een harde knal en toen ineens een brandende pijn in zijn arm. ‘AAAAHH’, brulde hij. Hij keek naar de man met het pistool, maar hij zag dat hij op de grond lag met een mes in zijn keel. Hij probeerde de pijn te negeren, voor zo ver hij dat kon. Hij liep met een mes in zijn hand naar voren naar de chauffeur, die doodsbang opkeek naar Izak. Izak duwde het mes tegen de keel van de man aan en duwde toen plotseling heel hard door het zachte vlees van de keel heen. Bloed spatte overal over zijn kleren. Izak trok het mes terug en liep naar de president. Tranen liepen over Izaks wangen. Hij kokhalsde van al het bloed om hem heen. ‘Nee, doe het niet!’ jammerde de president. Izak hield het mes vast voor zijn keel. ‘Sorry’. Hij duwde het mes door zijn keel heen. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 5 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 7 Whahahaa, dit was het hoofdstuk dan. Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal